he notices the small thing
by pindanglicious
Summary: dia bahkan memerhatikan hal-hal kecil yang ada pada gadis raven itu. [mido x fem!taka]


**he notices the small thing**

**disclaimer  
kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**no profits gained**

**warning: drabble / romens gagal / genderbend / fem!takao**

**sum: **dia bahkan memerhatikan hal-hal kecil yang ada pada gadis raven itu. [mido x fem!taka]

* * *

Takao membuang napas panjang sambil mengibaskan tangannya gerah. Kaki jenjang gadis itu lalu melangkah, berjalan lemas ke sisi _gymnasium _sekolah dan mencari bangku kosong. Bunyi decitan sol sepatu dan dentum bola basket yang menghantam lantai masih riak menggema.

Sekali dua kali mata biru perak milik Takao menerawang sekitar; ia hanya menemukan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di sana.

Memang bukan masalah baginya, ikut dibebani latihan fisik berat yang porsinya sama dengan laki-laki. Masa bodoh walau dia sempat pingsan berkali-kali di awal mula latihan. Dia memang tipe perempuan keras kepala yang pendiriannya kokoh sekeras batu. Berkali-kali ditolak ikut klub basket pria namun akhirnya ditarik masuk oleh tangan-tangan kekar mereka.

"Pffft—ahahahahaha," ia tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa perih. Lucu juga kalau mengingat bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat memohon dirinya untuk masuk tim basket putra. Dan detik berikutnya, tawa jenaka sang gadis berganti menjadi erangan sakit.

Sebotol penuh air mineral membentur kepalanya. Dengan ekspresi membunuh, Takao menolehkan pandangan dan mendapati sosok hijau jangkung yang berdiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa di belakangnya. "Shin-chan _teme_—umph!"

Lelaki berkacamata itu kembali melempar sebuah objek dan mendarat telak di wajah Takao. Kali ini handuk kecil yang jauh lebih ringan dari botol air mineral setan tadi.

"Kasar sekali, Shin-chan! Begini caramu memperlakukan wanita?!" protes gadis berambut _raven _seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang menampakkan semburat merah muda tipis. Midorima Shintaro tak menjawab; ia mendengus dan mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Sang _ace _ikut menghempaskan bokongnya di samping si gadis rajawali. Ia duduk menyilangkan kaki dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, mengobservasi gerakan-gerakan lincah pemain senior SMA Shutoku. Takao mengecurutkan bibirnya, masih kesal dengan perlakuan _sayang _temannya tadi.

Seraya menyibak rambut, gadis itu menatap pemuda hijau di sampingnya intens. Gurat wajah tampannya selalu serius dan dingin, walau terkadang konyol. Tak banyak ekspresi yang diungkap darinya. Karena Takao selalu tahu kalau Midorima Shintaro adalah seorang _tsundere _sejati. Perempuan itu tak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum kalau melihat sikap Midorima. Satu waktu terkesan apatis nan arogan, tapi dia adalah sosok paling perhatian.

Dia tak bisa membenci _Shin-chan _meski lelaki itu menyebalkan dan kelewat bengis—karena ia menjadikan Takao sebagai ojek _rickshaw _pribadinya.

"Jangan menatapku terus, _nodayo_! Kau membuatku risih, Takao!"

"E-ehh?"

Dengan sekali gertak, sang rajawali tersentak. Menyadari kalau sedari tadi diperhatikan dan memerhatikan, kedua insan tersebut saling membuang muka yang—entah sejak kapan—bersemu merah.

"M-maaf! Habis Shin-chan terlalu serius begitu! Rasanya dingin sekali," jawab Takao jujur.

Midorima mendecih sinis. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk menemanimu, _nanodayo_. Cuma ingin memerhatikan _defense _tim Shutoku," elak sang _shooting guard _sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang—sebenarnya tidak—merosot. Takao meresponsnya dengan putaran bola mata dan pandangan yang seolah berarti _tidak-ada-yang-bertanya-padamu-soal-itu_.

"Terserah Shin-chan deh,"

Pada akhirnya gadis hiperaktif semacam Takao Kazunari lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri debat panasnya dengan Midorima. Baiklah, baiklah. Lelaki itu selalu beruntung dan tak pernah kalah dari gadis malang seperti dirinya.

"Heh," Midorima mendengus, mengulas segaris seringai mengejek di wajah tampannya.

Kemudian Takao tak mengedipkan matanya untuk selang beberapa detik. _'Sial, kau ini keren sekali Shin-chan!' _batinnya menjerit histeris. Tangannya bergerak sembarang dan mengacak rambut _raven_-nya yang tergerai hampir mencapai bahu.

Midorima terpekur sejenak sambil menopang dagu.

Kalau diperhatikan, gadis itu manis sekali. Ia—Midorima Shintaro—sangat menyukai senyum dan tawa si gadis yang selalu hadir dan membawa atmosfir ceria di sekeliling mereka. Haramkah jika ia jatuh pada pesonanya? —tidak, mari tarik kalimat tadi. Midorima tidak akan pernah mungkin—dengan mudahnya—jatuh cinta. Dia tak pernah mengharapkan momentum cinta monyet.

Tapi jujur saja, ada yang agak berbeda darinya hari ini.

"Ah," Midorima mengerjap. Takao balas berkedip heran.

"Kenapa, Shin-chan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Pemuda jangkung unggulan Shutoku itu memicingkan netra zambrudnya yang terbingkai di balik kacamata. "Kau … potong rambut ya, _nanodayo_? Biasanya anak rambutmu menjuntai melebihi bahumu, _nodayo_," tuturnya datar.

Iris biru keabu-abuan Takao mengecil, matanya terbelalak. Gadis itu tertegun dengan pernyataan teman sekelasnya yang memang tepat. "Uwaahh! Kau benar-benar teliti, Shin-chan! Aku baru saja merapikannya kemarin. Baru kau orang yang hari ini menyadarinya!" serunya antusias. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah manisnya yang merona segar.

"S-siapa yang teliti, _baka_! Itu jelas-jelas kelihatan, _nodayo_! Semua orang bisa lihat," pungkas Midorima gelagapan sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Anak perempuan di sampingnya terkikik gemas. "Hmmmphh! Shin-chaaan! Jangan mengelak, ayolah! Aku serius! Kau ini teliti sekali! Aku sudah bilang 'kan tadi~ kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari hal ini!" ujar Takao dengan gelak tawa jenaka. "Lagian aku cuma merapikan anak-anak rambut dan—pffft! Kan ini samar sekali, Shin-chan! Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengamatiku sejauh itu hahahaha!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengamatiku, _nanodayo_! Itu hanya kebetulan!" geram sang raksasa hijau kesal. Tangannya terkepal kencang dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu yang meletup-letup.

Rasanya Takao ingin mencubit pipi tirus itu sampai si empunya mengaduh sakit. Gelak tawanya mereda sedetik kemudian dan gadis penyandang posisi _point guard _tersebut menggantinya dengan tatapan lembut. Midorima kembali membuang pandangannya ke lantai _gymnasium _untuk menghindari rasa gugup.

"Kautahu, Shin-chan? Aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu, karena kau ini sebenarnya sangat baik budi," bisiknya pelan, dan sang lawan bicara membeku seketika di tempatnya.

"Ah benar, sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta padamu. Habis Shin-chan itu lucu sekali! Aku sudah naksir Shin-chan dari awal lho!" ia melanjutkan dengan mata terpejam seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Midorima yang masih bergeming kaget. "Terima kasih sudah memerhatikanku sampai sejauh itu, Shin-chan~!"

Takao mengakhiri sesi pernyataan cintanya pada sang pujaan. Ia tanpa ragu menarik bahu kekar pemuda itu dan mengecup ringan pipi kanannya. Reaksi lelaki hijau itu adalah tersentak bukan main. Tangannya bergetar dan memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dihadiahi ciuman manis.

Memamerkan cengiran menyebalkan, si gadis rajawali beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Midorima yang nyaris mati di tempat dengan wajah terbakar.

Lelaki itu mengumpat.

"TAKAO _KUSO YARO_! SIALAN KAU, _NANODAYO_! KUBUNUH KAU WANITA SIAL—!"

(Takao bersorak sorai menyambut 'kemenangannya' hari ini.)

**end**


End file.
